Legally Magnus
by Magnus.AtTheDisco
Summary: Magnus wants to propose to Camille. But what happens when she says no and goes to Harvard. Does Magnus follow her? And if he does will he find new love or just be hung up on Camille. Based off on Legally Blonde the musical.
1. Omigod you guys!

**Omigod you guys**

"This is it!" Ragnor said to Raphael.

"They're perfect for each other. Our homecoming king and queen. I'm so excited!" Raphael squealed to Ragnor. They began to make there way to Magnus' house in Beverly Hills. They smiled as they walked. This was the day Magnus was going to propose to Camille. They would get a happily ever after just like in all the fairy tales. The wedding would be the biggest of the year. They already had it all planned out. Lots of hortensia, since they were camille's favorite flower. It would be outdoors, and the colors could be black and blue. It would be absolutely perfect.

"Let's go!" Said Ragnor as he opened the door to the Bane mansion. "Magnus! Where are you?"

"Ragnor?" Called a voice from the room next to him. Though the voice didn't belong to Magnus. It belonged to Magnus' nerd friend Simon Lewis. Simon was sitting in a chair in front a big laptop.

"Hey Simon! Is Magnus here?" Raphael asked.

"No, but Catarina is in the other room." Just as Simon said it, Catarina peered out from the other room. She walked in and sat next to Simon in the chair beside him. She looked up at Ragnor and Raphael and smiled.

"Is it just me, or is everyone excited?" Catarina asked happily. They were the only people Magnus had told about proposing. Everyone in the room nodded. Simon and Catarina stood up from their chairs and everyone walked into kitchen.

Ragnor took out waters from the fridge for everyone and passed them around. Everyone took a seat around the table and began to discuss.

"So where is the lucky guy?" Raphael asked Cat. She shrugged and continued her conversation with Simon. "So nobody knows where Magnus is?" Raphael looked around and only got no's.

"Chairman! Come here kitty!" Catarina called out. After a few seconds passed a small cat walked into the kitchen and jumped on Catarina's lap. She stroked Chairman's fur and cuddled him close to her chest, giving him kisses on his tiny head. "Hey Chairman, where is Magnus?"

 _Meow_

"Magnus doesn't have an outfit?"

 _Meow_

"He's totally stressed out?"

 _Meow_

"He's in the Beverly Center? Thank you Chairman your help is always appreciated." Catarina said to the small cat. She rubbed his head and he jumped off her lap and walked over to his food bowl.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To the Beverly Center!" Ragnor shouted and jumped up from his chair.

Everyone stood up and began to ran to the door. Ragnor locked the door and Ragnor and Raphael got into Simon's convertible.

"Don't take the freeway! Lots of traffic right now!" Ragnor said from the back seat.

"Hey! Wait for me Simon!" Cat yelled angrily as she climbed into the front seat.

"Is everyone in the car?" Simon asked to make sure he wasn't forgetting anyone else.

"Yup." Ragnor answered, then Simon started the car. They made simple conversation as Simon drove. They talked out Magnus' wedding and things like bachelor parties and tuxes. Magnus and Camille were simply meant to be, no doubt about it.

It took about 20 minutes to reach the Mall. It didn't take very long to find Magnus since they knew he would be in his favorite store, Prada. When they walked in they saw Magnus in a fashionable coat and pants. He was looking in the mirror and making faces. He shook his head and went back into the changing room. He came back out in his regular clothes.

"Magnus!" Catarina shouted.

Magnus turned his head and walked over to them. He gave them all a hug.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you. I need your help. I need to find a outfit for tonight." Magnus said and began to lead everyone around the store.

Suddenly a store worker accosted Magnus and held out an outfit for Magnus to try on.

"This is a new outfit from the vogue magazine. It would look great on you. You should try it on." The worker said trying to convince Magnus to do as she said.

"Um, I'm not stupid lady. That is not new at all. That is from last August's vogue. I may look stupid but I'm not." Magnus said sternly to the lady.

From out behind the worker, popped the manager of the store. She pushed the worker out of the way and stepped in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, sir" the manager said somewhat sincerely. She walked into the back and pulled at a purple suit. "This will look great on you! Go try it on." She said and handed the suit to Magnus.

Magnus took the suit and returned to the changing room. When he stepped out he looked like a new and improved man. It fit Magnus perfectly. There was no doubt he would win Camille over and she would be his bride.

"It's perfect! Camille will love it!" Magnus said looking to his friends and getting nods in response. He smiled and nodded to the manager. She nodded and walked to the register to ring it up. He went into the changing room and took it off, then went to the register to pay. Once finished the suit was bagged and Magnus walked out of Prada with his friends in toe.

"This will be the best day of my life. No doubt about it!" Magnus stated happily. He gave a twirl and smiled at his friends.

"The wedding will be amazing. Lots of colors and sparkles." Said Catarina

"Plus roses and hortensia and other flowers too." Said Ragnor.

"It's gonna be perfection. Just like you and Camille." Finished Raphael with a smile on his face.

They all climbed in Simon's car and drove to Magnus' house to help him get ready. Once he was ready he looked amazing. His hair was done with spikes and his suit was perfect. His makeup was done with lots of glitter. He was totally ready to propose to Camille.

 **Magnus' friends are OOC but I needed them to be all preppy so the story would work.**


	2. Serious

Magnus pulled up to the restaurant in his green sparkly porsche, with Camille next to him. He jumped out of the car and opened the door for Camille like a gentleman. Camille was wearing an aqua strapless gown. She reached out to grab magnus' hand and gave a smile.

 _This is it_ Magnus thought. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and Magnus opened the door for Camille.

"A reservation for Bane." Magnus said to the hostess. She looked at the list in front of her and smiled. She put a mark on the seating chart and lead them to a table outside. No one was around them, just like he had asked for. There was candles and roses everywhere. This was going to be absolutely perfect. The waiter soon approached them.

"Hello! My name is Eric. I'll be your waiter today. What drinks can i get you two?" The waiter apparently named Eric said.

"A glass of wine please" Camille said politely. Eric nodded and looked over to Magnus.

"I'll have what she's having." Magnus said. Eric nodded again and left to get the wine. Magnus smiled to Camille from across the table. She gave him a smile in return and laughed her beautiful laugh. This made Magnus laugh as well.

"Why are we laughing?" Camille asked even though she started it. Magnus shrugged and continued to smile at her.

Soon the wine came and Eric took their orders.

"Can I have the duck confit please." Camille told the waiter.

"Ok. And for you sir?" Eric asked

"The ratatouille." Magnus said to Eric. Eric nodded once more and went back inside the restaurant. Magnus looked around awkwardly, not really knowing what to say next.

"So…" Magnus began, not sure where this was going. Camille ignore him and just stared off into space. Magnus frowned and put his face in his hands. This was supposed to be super romantic and awesome, but it turned out to be kinda awkward and weird. Not the ideal proposal setting, but Magnus would go with what he was given. Magnus began to daydream about proposing, then the wedding, and then children and all that good stuff. Sadly that wouldn't happen if Magnus didn't propose soon. And by soon, he meant the next few hours or so. Because who knows what could happen in a few hours. She could find a better guy and they could elope and Magnus would never see her again.

Magnus raised his head up from his hands and stared deeply into Camille's beautiful eyes. He felt like he could get lost in her eyes, no question. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green he had ever seen.

 _Enough!_ Magnus shouted in his head. _Just do it and all will be well!_ Or so he had hoped. There was a slim chance this could go horribly wrong, but Magnus didn't want to think about that.

"Hey Camille, I have a question for you…" Magnus said nervously, she nodded and looked at him.

"Well, I love you so much Camille. I loved you from the day I saw your beautiful green eyes. You light up my world and make it a better place. I know we've had our ups and downs, but will you do the honor of marrying me?" Magnus asked hopefully as he went down on one knee.

She looked so surprised. Her mouth hung open and her bugged out of her head. Then she laughed. And laughed and laughed. She began to gasp because she was laughing to hard. She clutched her stomach and wiped her tears.

"Magnus, are you serious? I love you honey, but I don't want to marry you. I need someone serious, not a glitter rainbow. I'm going to Harvard, a school with lots of serious people. And if I'm going to be the president someday, I'm going to need someone very serious. Sorry sweetheart but it's just not gonna work out in the long run." Camille said once she calmed down.

Magnus' heart absolutely shattered. He stood up with tears in his eyes. All he wanted now was to break down and sob his heart out.

"I thought we were meant to be. That's what you always told me. That we were soul mates and we were never going to fall apart. And a glitter rainbow, that's what you think of we? And what do you mean by someone serious? I may not have a serious job, but I know that I am seriously in love with you, Camille. And you're just gonna let be that all go?" Magnus sobbed. He looked at her, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Magnus, I'm truly sorry. I know you love me, but it's time to get serious. I have my whole life planned out in front of me. I'll be the president by the time I'm thirty, and I'll have two kids. Magnus, I just don't think you would be a good first gentleman and be able to help me become the president. Your a great person mags. You'll have no trouble finding a great person." Camille answered sincerely. She looked at Magnus and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her hand away.

"Please just leave me alone, Camille." Magnus said as calmly as he could. He tried to wipe all the tears from his eyes, but they just kept falling.

Camille walked out the door and left the restaurant. She hailed and cab, and then she was gone.

Just then Eric came out with their dinner. Eric froze when he looked at how distraught Magnus was. Magnus turned and noticed Eric standing there.

"Can I just have the check please." Magnus said, his voice still wavering. Eric seemed to understand and grabbed the check. Magnus handed him is credit card and Eric left to do the transaction. He soon gave Magnus back his card. Magnus left and jumped into his car. He began to sob again.

My life is over, Magnus thought. But then the best idea came to him.

 **Update should be on Tuesdays. Leaves reviews and follow!**


	3. What you want

Magnus was lying on his bed with tears in his eyes. Ragnor, Raphael, Catarina, and Simon were surrounding him on the bed. Suddenly the best idea hit Magnus. He shoot up from the bed and looked at his friends.

"I just came up with the best plan in the universe!" Magnus shouted. He jumped up and down and clapped his hands together. He squealed and smiled.

"Are you just gonna jump around, or are you gonna tell us?" Ragnor said. Magnus nodded and sat back down on the bed. His friends crowded around him eagerly.

"What Camille wants is someone sophisticated, someone who wears black when they're not going to a funeral. So, in theory if I go to Harvard and become like that Camille will marry me. She said she still loved me before she left. So if I become the things she's looking for everything will work out, right?" Magnus said awaiting a response. His friends all looked excited except for Simon.

"Um, Magnus. That is absolutely crazy! Can we think this through?" Said Simon trying to think about this logically. "Harvard is a Ivy League school! You need a really high LSAT score to get in!"

"But, Simon. I have a 4.0 average!" Magnus pleaded and looked at Simon with a very pouty face.

"Yeah, in fashion. Why do you think you can do this?" Simon argued. He was trying to be reasonable. Magnus sometimes came up with crazy plans but this had to be the craziest one yet.

"Love. My heart is telling me I can do this. I'm doing this because of my love for Camille. My love for her burns brighter than any sun. I'm doing this for her, so we can be together. I'm gonna help her become the president and we're gonna have two kids, just like we always planned. I'm not giving up on my dream Simon, not without a struggle." Magnus yelled. "Simon please help me! You're the smart one here. If you help me I'll be able to do this, but not without you!" Magnus gave him the pouty face again.

Simon tried to keep a stern face but gave into Magnus pretty quickly.

"Fine! I'll help you." Said Simon exasperated. "But you should ask your parents first. They might say no."

Magnus ran out the door and into his Porsche. He drove out to the golf course where his parents were. He pulled into the parking lot and ran onto the course to his father, Asmodeus, swinging at the golf ball. His mother, Idina, sitting on that cart next to Asmodeus.

M"Hey Mom and Dad! I have a question for you!" Magnus said eagerly. This got his parents attention. They looked at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"I wanna go to Harvard!" Magnus exclaimed. He waited for his parents response. His father reacted first.

"Why? The east is awful. It's always really hot or really cold. There's also lots of snow in the winter. What's all the way across the country that you can't get right here?" Asmodeus said like it was the most logical thing to ever exist. Magnus was appalled.

"Why don't we take you shopping instead!" Said Idina while getting up to go over to her son. Magnus stared at them.

"Love! Camille is going to Harvard and I'm going to follow her there. I'll show her I'm serious and we'll get our happily ever after!" Magnus pleaded to his parents. Thankfully they show him sympathy.

"Fine. I'll pay your way if you get accepted." Asmodeus said smiling at his son's determination. Magnus squealed and hugged his parents.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Magnus shouted happily as he ran back to his Porsche. He got in and drove back to the house. Unsurprisingly, his friends were still at his house awaiting his return. Magnus ran to the door and open it, he ran into the kitchen and found his friends looking expectantly at him.

"They said they'd pay my way if I got in!" Magnus squealed. All his friends smiled at him.

"Magnus, this isn't gonna be easy. But if this is truly what you want, I'll help you!" Simon told Magnus. Magnus pumped his fist into the air. But then Simon continued.

"This means no partying over spring break. We are going to be studying and taking the practice test over and over again." Simon said. This hurt Magnus a little bit. He always partied over spring break. But if studying meant being with Camille he was willing to do it.

Soon enough spring break rolled around and Magnus sat in his dorm studying with Simon. Magnus rubbed his temples and looked at the practice test. They was a super loud party going on next door. He desperately want to go to it and drink with Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael. But he was doing this for Camille, he had to remember that. She was what's important, not some stupid party. At least that's what he was trying to think.

Yet in the back of his head he could hear a nagging voice in the back of his head.

"Don't you wanna be outside in the warm sun, instead on studying inside your dorm?" The voice said. He recognized it as Imasu Morales', an ex boyfriend of Magnus'. The voice had a point he wanted to stop studying and play volleyball with his friends…

No! Magnus shook his head and focused on his test. I'm gonna do this for Camille! Magnus continued to work on his test until the voice began to nag him again.

"You wanna come party with us don't you? Come on just give up!" Imasu's voice argued again. Magnus ignored it and handed his test to Simon. Simon looked it over, then threw it in the trash.

"134. Try again!" Said Simon while he handed Magnus another test. Magnus rolled his eyes and began the test again. He tried so hard, but the voice of Imasu's voice just kept coming back to him.

"You wanna come over and groove with us. You wanna come over and shake the room with us, don't you Magnus?" Said Imasu. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the voice now. It was so compelling. But he kept pulling himself back into reality.

"151. Still not good enough." Simon said. Simon handed him another test.

"You're chasing after Camille, even though you know she doesn't want you. You're just trying to ignore the pain of failures. Why don't you just give up and party with us?" Imasu said getting more convincing.

Love! Magnus thought that's why I'm doing this! Magnus gave his test to Simon. Simon left the room to check the answers. Suddenly Simon rushed back into the room.

"176. You got 176!" Simon shouted. Simon smiled and hugged Magnus.

Magnus couldn't believe it! He did it. Imasu was wrong! Magnus squealed and jumped up and down repeatedly

\- In Harvard-

"So we are going to admit, Helen Blackthorn, Sebastian Verlac, and Malcolm Fade." Said Jia penhallow as she looked through the many applications. "Then there's Magnus Bane. He was kind enough to send in a photo." Jia said holding up a headshot of Magnus.

"We should admit him!" Shouted Lilith. "We need to expand the types of people we admit. He has a 4.0 and a great LSAT score. 176!"

"Well, actually we can't admit him. He didn't send in a essay, too bad!" Jia said heartlessly.

Suddenly the door burst end open, and the room filled with cheerleaders and band members.

"Who need a personal essay when you can do this!" Magnus shouted from among the dancing cheerleaders. Magnus appeared from the crowd and faced Jia and Lilith.

"You think this will get you admitted into a Ivy League school? Why do think you can do this? You're crazy!" Jia shouted. Her face had turned red with anger. Magnus walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Love. I think I can do this because of love. Have you ever been in love? The love of my life is here, and I'm going to win her back I need to get into this school! Please help me!" Magnus pleased to Jia. He pulled out the same pouty face he had used on Simon.

Jia paused, and thought deeply about his question.

"Fine! Welcome to Harvard!" Jia said reluctantly. Everyone jump around and celebrated. There were whoops and happy screams!

"Thank you so much!" Magnus shouted. He hugged his friends.

Magnus was gonna get Camille back. Now he was one step closer to his goal.


	4. Harvard variations

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 4! I can't believe I made it this far. First real Author note (achievement unlocked). A quick thanks to Forvereyours they were my beta reader for this chapter and the one before it. They have a story called Phatmon go check it out! It's awesome! Please follow, favorite and review! Now on with the story!**

"Hello everyone, Welcome to Harvard law school. I'm Alec lightwood! I'm an intern here at Harvard, along with that I'm in charge of make sure you all get to your classes. Before that though, let's get to know each other!" Alec said looking at the three people in front of him. They were standing in the quad of the school, and were surrounded by benches and other students.

"Ok, I'll start. I'm Sebastian Verlac. I was a hacker for the government. But I grew tired of that because there was no longer a challenge, so I decided to go to Harvard for a new challenge!" Said Sebastian proudly. "I made a lot of money doing hacking but how many swords can one man own."

"Wow! That's incredible. Welcome to Harvard Sebastian! Malcolm, how about you go next. Tell us about yourself" Alec said looking from Sebastian to Malcolm. Malcolm fade stood up in front of everyone.

"So hi I'm Malcolm Fade; I was born in England. I was actually a duke there, but my family and were being hunted. Sadly I had to leave my love Annabel there. My parents sent me here to get a good education. I really want to return to England and see my love soon. Made with my degree I can get some money and bring my love here from England. So that's what I'm here for!" Malcolm said. His emotions changed throughout this speech. He always got sad when mentioning his love Annabel. Though when he spoke of them reuniting his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's so nice of you, to try and move her to America. Well that only leaves one person. Ok so Helen would you like to tell the story of why you're attending Harvard law this year?" Alec said looking over to Helen. Helen looked up and smiled ferociously.

"I'm Helen Blackthorn! Before coming here, I helped out the poor while taking care of my huge family! I plan to become the first female president, and I will get things done. I will change in America; there will be more jobs, and lower taxes for the lower classes. I will fix everything, others failed to do." Helen said loudly. She was standing very proudly. "And my girlfriend Aline will be my First Lady!"

"Well… That's great for you. Two Girls in the office would be great for the country, especially with all the gender specific things lately." Alec said calmly. "Well, now let's go to the class from with Mrs. Seelie Queen. Right this way.

Magnus was running to class, he didn't want to be late on his first day but his hair was being fussy today. While running to class, he ran into a group of 4 people. They seemed to be heading in the direction the class was (at least that's what he was hoping. He had no idea where his classes were). The boy leading the group was quite cute, but no Camille. They all seemed to be talking quietly amongst themselves.

Magnus ran up to the group and tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy turned around. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Magnus had even seen. The beautifulness may even challenge Camille's jade eyes.

"Um, can you lead me to Mrs. Seelie Queen's class. I'm sorta kinda lost." Magnus said to the boy.

"Sure! We were heading there anyway, I'm Alec by the way." Alec said and continued to walk. Magnus was amazed by the beautiful campus. He was absolutely astonished.

"Thank you!" Magnus said joining the group surrounding Alec. He casually talked to the people around him. Maybe Helen would be a rival going against Camille for president. He was walking and talking, until he saw Camille talking to someone outside the class.

"Camille!" Magnus screeched as he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Magnus! How are you here?" Camille said pulling away from the man she was talking to. She looked so shocked at the presence of Magnus and all his sparkles. Magnus smiled at her.

"I studied and worked really hard, just so I could be here with you!" Magnus said looking in Camille's green eyes, the ones that had missed so much.

Camille fake laughed and walked into class. Magnus followed her eagerly.


	5. Blood in the water

As Magnus walked in the classroom he tried to sit as close to Camille as possible, which turned out to be two seats down. Mrs. Seelie Queen walked in the room and put down the books she had in her hands. She scanned the classroom, looking from one student to another quickly. She sat at her desk and smiled.

"As you all know, I'm Mrs. Seelie Queen. I run a law firm and Alec here," She said as she pointed to Alec " is my intern. I'm going to say this now. The people who call lawyers sharks are stupid. Only some lawyers are sharks. The others are just chum. This class will not be easy. It will test you beyond belief. Honestly law school is a waste unless you're willing to do whatever it takes to win a case."

Alec walked over to Seelie queen's desk and began to set the classroom up. Magnus couldn't help but stare.

"Ok! Now that that is cleared up, before we start I'll make up some cases and you will tell me what you would do and if you'd take the case or not. We'll begin with Malcolm fade." Said Mrs. Seelie Queen

"Would you help this defendant: Say a man promised an old lady to keep her money and invest it. The man broke his promise and spent all of it. Every single penny. What do you do Mr. Fade? Do you help the man or not do the case?" Mrs. Seelie Queen said bewitchingly. She put her hand on Malcolm's desk and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course not! He broke his promise to the old lady." Malcolm said returning her look. He said it confidently and like it was the most obvious answer ever. Mrs. Seelie Queen quickly removed her hands and scowled. Alec was staring at them by this point. He looked nervous and sad. He felt bad for Malcolm, he seemed like a nice person, but Mrs. Seelie Queen was quite the opposite. She took light and joyfulness and turned it into darkness and depression, but that was how to be a lawyer after all.

Seelie Queen signaled Alec to get back to work. Then she opened her mouth, which was never good (the students would learn this sooner or later).

"This is a great case. When you are in the court call the old women crazy and claim that the defendant did nothing wrong. Then your man goes free and you get payed quite nicely. That simple really. You just gotta sniff out the blood." Claimed Mrs. Seelie

Queen as she roamed the room, getting a better look at her students.

"The blood?" Said a student in the back named Kieran. He was quiet, but Mrs. Seelie Queen heard him.

"That is a surprisingly good question mr… Kieran. The blood. This is what drives a lawyer to do whatever it takes. Sharks are drawn to blood in the water. So if you are a good lawyer you will be able to sniff out the blood in the water, if you can do that you are a true shark." Mrs. Seelie Queen explained. "Let's continue our situation game, ok. Hmm how about Helen Blackthorn."

Helen smiled and was ready from the question from Mrs. Seelie Queen.

"So say a man robs a bank and while driving away he ran over ten cute kittens in the street. Do you defend him?" Asked Mrs. Seelie Queen.

Helen laughed loudly and looked around the room. She smiled and gave her response.

"You really think I wouldn't defend him just because he's a typical man." Helen said as she continued to laugh. The other girls in the room laughed while the men were unamused.

"You lesbians think you're so funny don't you." Mrs. Seelie Queen said looking smug. Helen froze and stuttered, she was panicking.

"Helen you have been killed. No one will hire you when they see how your emotions affect you and destroy you." Mrs. Seelie Queen said.

Magnus suddenly raised his hand and smiled.

"Ok. Let's get started. Magnus Bane will you read section five on the your homework?" Asked Mrs. Seelie Queen.

"I wanted to answer the kitten question. Also, who assigns homework on the first day? Am I right?" Asked Magnus. The class didn't say a word. Mrs. Seelie Queen was taken aback

"You didn't do the reading?. Ok class one final question. Say you teach a class at Harvard. Something that you and your family are very proud of. But on the first day class a student didn't do the homework. Mr Woolsey Scott what would you do?" Mrs. Seelie Queen asked the blonde boy in the back who was sitting next to Kieran. Woolsey thought about it, then responded.

"I'd throw them out" Woolsey stated simply as he looked over to Magnus. Mrs. Seelie Queen smiled and walked over to Magnus.

"You heard Mr. Woolsey. You have just been killed Magnus grab you coat and get out of here. Come back when you're ready to learn about being a leader." Said Mrs. Seelie Queen as she pointed to the door. Magnus reluctantly stood up, grabbed his coat and left the classroom.

As Magnus walked out, Alec followed him. Alec silently followed Magnus to the Quad. As they sat on the benches there both of them remained quiet. They both had nothing to say. After awhile class ended and Magnus stood up and went to find Camille. When he finally did find her he ran over and gave her a hug. Though Camille didn't hug him back, she pulled away and looked Magnus in the eye.

"Magnus. Do you remember Woolsey from earlier" she asked.

"Yeah. He's the one who made Mrs. Seelie Queen kick me out of class. What about him?" Magnus asked, and he was a little hurt as well that she didn't hug him back.

"Well… He's my boyfriend." Confessed Camille sadly. "I know you came all the way out here for me but, I love him. I'm sorry."

Magnus was dumbfounded. She had replaced him so fast. She also said she loved him, it took months before Camille said I love you to Magnus. Tears came to Magnus' eyes. He'd started to notice how often Camille had made him cry. Camille left Magnus heartbroken and alone.

This was officially the worst month ever for Magnus Bane.

 **Big thanks again to Foreveryours, they've been a great help by editing my chapters. You da best!**

 **Also reviews make me happy so please leave a review. I read them all and make me happy that people like the chapters! Until next Tuesday... Bye!**


	6. Positive

**hello! It's once again Tuesday! So this chapter was not beta read so if anyone want to beta read my story that be a great help! And for time of posting it should be post on tuesdays before 5:00 eastern time. If it's not comment or message me! Enjoy and review!**

Magnus stormed into his dorm and slammed the door shut. He put his back against it and slid down. He then put his head in his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. He got up and slumped on the couch because his butt hurt from sitting on the floor for too long. Once on the couch he put his head flat against it. It was slightly hard to breath, but Magnus didn't really care at that moment. Out of nowhere Magnus started to hear some weird voices talking to him. He lifted his head and looked around. No one was there, but the voices continued.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Magnus shouted into the empty space in front of him. His voice was scratchy from crying, but it was kinda understandable."Magnus, why are you crying?" One on the voices asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked another voice. This was getting freaky. Magnus got up and searched his dorm for people. He was completely alone. Suddenly it hit him like a brick to the face. He knew those voices.

"Simon, Catarina is that you? Is Raphael and Ragnor with you?" Magnus asked the empty space. Four figures appeared in front of Magnus like angels from heaven. Magnus really needed some Angels.

"Geez, it took you long enough!" Catarina complained. Even though she was a hallucination she walked/floated over to magnus' coach and sat down. Then the hallucinations of Raphael, Ragnor, and Simon followed her and sat on the couch. Magnus was appalled. He literally cried so much he started hallucinating. Awesome. Wow.

"So, you never answered Catarina's question. Why are you crying?" Ragnor asked as Magnus moved to sit on the couch next to him. Magnus sniffled and looked at the ground sadly.

"I tried to talk to Camille. When I did I found out she replaced me with some guy named Woosley. Who was also the jerk who got me kicked out of Mrs. Seelie Queen's class." Magnus explained sadly. Magnus' group of friends were shocked. Catarina but her hand on her chest and gasped.

"What! She replaced you! You were the perfect couple and then she goes and throws it all away. That jerk!" Catarina yelled. Catarina would of used worse words, but she was trying to stop cursing since she began to work with children. Raphael and Ragnor looked at each other in complete shock and Simon was just confused.

"Where is this 'Woosley'? I wanna hurt him." Said Raphael after he broke his staring with Ragnor. Magnus stood and looked out the window. Just his luck, Woosley and Camille were walking outside the dorms holding hands.

"There! There they are!" Magnus shouted, as he pointed to them from his window.

Everyone stood up and rushed to the window. Everyone made disgusted faces as Camille and Woosley walked by the dorms.

"Ew!" Complained Catarina as she looked at Woosley. "He's not even cute! What does she see in him that she didn't see in you?"

"I don't know! Apparently I'm just an ex to her and nothing more!" Magnus said as he started to cry again. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. His friends joined him and put their arms around him. The all squished together trying to give Magnus somewhat of a hug to comfort him.

"Thanks guys. I know you're all just figments of my imagination or a hallucination or whatever you are. I know I don't have a chance at winning her back though." Magnus said sadly. Catarina stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Woah slow down. What do you mean 'I don't have a chance of winning her back'. You are way better than him. Just beat him up and you're in the clear." Catarina explained. Everyone gave her a crazy look at first, but then Simon, Raphael and Ragnor began to nod their heads.

"What?! No! I'm not going to beat him up! He'd kick my butt if I tried. Anyone have a different plan?" Magnus asked. He looked around at this friends. Then Ragnor stood up and had a excited look on his face.

"Woosley has nothing on your fabulous looks. Just show Camille how much better looking you are then him and she's yours." Ragnor explained. Catarina nodded and walked behind Magnus. She put a hand on his back and smiled.

"He looks so boring and serious. Show her you are way more fun!" Catarina exclaimed. Magnus was still skeptical, then again he didn't have a better plan so he nodded.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Camille turn down Magnus' proposal because he wasn't serious. A man like Woosley is what Camille told Magnus she was looking for." Simon said. Magnus felt like another brick hit him in the face. Woolsey was exactly like the person Camille said she wanted.

"Oh. Right." Said Ragnor, looking sad. "That is what she said."

Ragnor put his head down for a moment. He felt bad for forgetting what Camille said and giving bad advice that had given Magnus a false hope. Magnus walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's alright Ragnor. Because I have a new plan. You all just have to promise not be be upset once I tell you." Magnus said looking to all his friends. They nodded and wished for him to explain his plan.

"I'm going to be serious. No more glitter and sparkles. Just black suits and ties. It's what Camille wants so I'm going to do it." Magnus explained. Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael, and Simon were shocked.

"What?!" Screamed Catarina. "You can't! I can't accept this. I know you love her but sacrificing your style for her is too much."

"You can't stop me! I'm doing this for her." Magnus said. Everyone had sad looks on their faces and Magnus suddenly felt bad.

"Well. If that's what you want." Simon said as they all faded away one by one. Magnus stood still and watched as they faded into nothing. He missed them already, even if they weren't real. But Magnus was determined, he set off towards the store.

"Time to be serious!" Magnus said to himself as walked out of his dorm.

For Camille!


	7. IrelandIdris

**Hello! this was beta read by my friend from school I forget their username but you know who you are. Thank you all for reading up to this point. I don't wanna sound cheesy but it's true! I had an idea for a oneshot or a series. "Llamas with Hats" with Alec and Jace. Is it good? Is it stupid? Let me know. Review and follow! Bye!**

Magnus ran down to the clothing store. He yanked open the door with a lot of force. The store was full of tailored suits and amazing quality ties hug from racks. It was quite a dark store, because everything from suits to ties was black. Magnus winced at all the dark colors, but he carried on. He looked around the store and mental frowned at whoever wore these disgraces to the fashion world by choice. He allied around picking at the clothes on the racks. Magnus knew he couldn't redefine his style of his own, but he wanted to try. Eventually he gave up on try to find it on his own and walked own to the lady who stood by the register.

The girl looked about twelve, but was most likely eighteen. She had bright red hair like fire and eyes green like grass. She had beautiful eyes, but no where near as beautiful as Camille's. The girl had a obviously fake smile on her face as she look him in the eye.

"Hi my name is Clary, how may I help you?" Clary asked unamused. She gave him a look that said 'kill me now!'. Magnus put his hands on the counter a gave Clary a charming smile.

"I need some help finding some suits. First of all I'm going to Harvard and I need to look lawyerly. Second, I have to impress my ex girlfriend and win her back. And third I- Are you even listening to me?!" Magnus yelled. His expression went from charming to angry quickly. Clary, whom been looking at her phone from under the ledge of the counter, snapped her head up suddenly. She looked like she had been snapped out of a daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clary asked, she was obviously distracted by the thing on her phone, though Magnus didn't see what it was because after he got her attention she shut off her phone and put it away.

"I said I need your help. I'm becoming a lawyer and I need to impress a girl at the same time and I can't do it alone." Magnus said to Clary. Clary gave him a confused looked.

"Why do you need to change to impress someone? You have quite the fashion sense." Clary said, looking him over. He was wearing a bright green sparkling shirt and purple cargo shorts. It sounds weird, but it was quite fabulous.

"The girl I want needs someone serious. This style, while it may be fabulous, is not serious." Magnus explained sadly. Clary gave a look like she understood and game out from behind the counter. She was short, but cute. She wore a plain white tank top and a long black skirt. Clary took magnus' hand and dragged him around the store.

Everything Magnus saw he hated. It was so bland and colorless. It was the antithesis of his sparkly and flamboyant self. He frowned at everything in the store. Clary noticed his frown and suddenly stopped walking. She turned around and put a hand on his chest.

"Just stop. You hate everything in here. I'm telling you don't change for her. You now what? Come here. I'll put on some music and I'll tell you a story." Clary said as she walked back towards the counter. She then grabbed a stereo from behind the counter. You pressed the button for the tape prayer, then soothing music filled the empty shop.

"So here's my story. I was at a bar with my friends, yes I'm over twenty-one, and i meet this guy. His name was Jordan. He was my best friend's roommate. Now, here's the thing, I love this place in Europe called Idris, and I've always wanted to go there. The people who live there are fierce and strong, and Jordan reminded me of the people in Idris for some reason. When he asked me to move in with him, I said yes. We lived together a year. Then he dumped me for someone girl named Maia, and he took all my art supplies. That's why I'm working here, to pay for a lawyer so I can get my art supplies back." Clary explained. The music now seemed sad after she told her story. The whole atmosphere had changed once she finished her tale of a broken heart.

"That's so sad. But what does that have to do with me?" Magnus asked Clary. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm telling you that sometimes what you think is true love, really isn't true love. I know because I made that mistake." Clary said. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

Magnus got her point, but it didn't apply to him and Camille. He was sure that was true love. Wasn't he?

"Tell me about Idris." Magnus said changing the subject. Clary smiled, clearly happy that he had asked.

"It's a wonder place. It beautiful and marvelous. The capital city is completely made of glass. At a point in history it was the home to the nephilim, they were half human and half angel beings who protected the earth from demons. Once all the demons earth were destroyed the nephilim wasn't needed anymore and were reborn as regular humans. At least that's how the legend goes." Clary said totally geeking out about her favorite place on earth. Magnus smiled and laughed.

"Clary, what should I do?!" Asked Magnus. "Should I change and get her back or not?"

"No! Don't change for anyone." Shouted Clary "If she doesn't like you for you, then she's clearly blind because your style is on point"

"Thank you, but Camille is my true love." Magnus pleaded. Clary pouted and stared at Magnus.

"I thought that about Jordan,but it wasn't true love, and if she won't accept how you dress and wants something different that's not true love. You need to know that Magnus, I'm sure that there is someone way better for you." Clary said putting a hand on Magnus' shoulder from across the counter. Magnus gave her a sad smile.

"I wanna try to win her back. But I'm not gonna change, I'll win her back without acting serious because I know she loves me." Magnus said confidently. Clary smiled and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Go! Win her back! Maybe it is true love. I wouldn't know. Go be like someone from Idris. Strong and fierce!" Encouraged Clary as Magnus walked out the door to find Camille.

Round 2 of getting Camille back.


	8. Chip on my Shoulder

**I wrote this in two days and I'm proud. I kept procrastinating until it was Sunday and I knew I needed to finish it. I wrote 500 words and then fell asleep. Then I had to write around 1.5k words to finish the chapter. I felt like Hamilton. "Why do you write like you're running out of time?" Because I was and I needed to update the chapter today. Writing on a schedule is hard. At least it keeps me from never updating ever and I know people actually read this story (which I didn't expect) so I knew I had to update. Follows and Reviews always loved. Know enjoy chapter eight of Legally Magnus.**

* * *

Magnus ran out of the clothing store and back to his dorm room. He remembered that Camille was throwing a party, this was his chance. Magnus threw on the best clothes he could find. He ended up in a silver glittering vest with a gold shirt underneath and dark blue skinny jeans. He did his makeup and added rainbow glitter. He ran out the door of his dorm and ran down the stairs like a crazy people. He ran as quickly as he could that wouldn't mess up his hair. He found the door to Camille's dorm and opened the door. He saw Camille sitting with Woosley and that his arm was around her waist.

I need to get her alone Magnus thought. That won't be easy.

He made his way over to her as calmly as he could. He stopped a few inches in front of her, not close enough that she would notice but close enough that Magnus had a good look at her. She was smiling and laughing at something a friend had said to her. Magnus took a deep breath and let it out. It's now or never. She walked over to her and stood directly in front of her.

"Um.. Camille can I talk to you?" Magnus asked as calmly as he could, trying his best not to panic. Camille looked up from what she was looking at on the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot and obviously drunk. Camille gave Magnus a weird smile and got up from her spot on the leather couch. Woosley gave her a concerned look but Camille gave him a look that said 'I'm fine' and he returned to the conversation he was having with the man next to him. Magnus grabbed her hand and lead her to the back of her dorm. As they walked Camille stumbled and almost fell a few times.

"Mags, I still can't believe you're here at Harvard." Camille slurred. Camille was more drunk than 'Magnus had thought, the conversation got harder as it went on. Camille's words slurred and mixed to together. Magnus tried to calm down his nerves and act serious.

"Camille, I'm here for you. I'm came to Harvard so I could show you I'm serious and how much I love you." Magnus pleaded to her. She giggled and sloppily put her pointer finger over Magnus' mouth.

"Shh. I know Magnus. But you're not what I want, no what I need. I need someone serious. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be serious mag. You're a fun rainbow of glitz and glam. Not a serious lawyer and my first gentlemen. I'm sorry baby, we're just have different futures." Camille mumbled. She removed her finger from his lips and gave him a curious look. Magnus frowned and tried not to let any tears fall. Magnus turned around and ran out of Camille's dorm. Magnus ran into the quad and sat on the bench. He didn't notice the man sitting next to him. The man was on his laptop and jumped when there a was a disturbance next to him.

"Um… Excuse me." Alec said looking at Magnus. Magnus turned his head and looked at Alec. Magnus was surprised to find someone already occupying the branch and stood up immediately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you sitting there." Magnus apologized. Everything was blurry to him because of the tears in his eyes. He tried blinking to clear them, but they wouldn't go away.

Alec moved over and made more room on the bench. He patted the space next to him, indicating he wanted Magnus to sit down next to him. Magnus took this offer gladly and plopped down next to Alec.

"Your name is Magnus, correct?" Alec asked not wanted to make a mistake.

"Um yeah. You're Alec right? You helped me find Queen's room." Magnus said looking down at the ground. He was still upset from earlier, but maybe Alec would help take his mind off it for a little while.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Queen. She can be quite the jerk, but she's one of the best in the whole business. It's also best to try and get on her good side. Her internship can help you loads in your career as a lawyer." Alec explained with a sincere look on this face, his look also had a hint of sadness to it. Magnus didn't want him to feel bad, it wasn't his fault Queen was a complete jerk.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault." Magnus said trying to brush away his worry. Alec still looked sad, but gave he Magnus a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what wrong? You seemed very sad when you came out here." Alec asked Magnus. So much for forgetting about it. Magnus sighed and looked Alec in his bright blue eyes.

"Well to understand you'll need to know everything. I came to Harvard to follow my love Camille. She wanted someone serious and I thought if I went to Harvard I could be serious. The-" Magnus started but Magnus interrupted him.

"You came to Harvard to follow a girl? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Harvard is and Ivy League school and not something to be taken lightly." Alec said the look of saddens on his face was gone and replaced with mild anger.

"Let me finish my tale. I worked hard and got a good SAT score and got in. You were there when I got kicked out of Queen's class. After, I talked to the girl and she told me she had found someone else and didn't need me. I was incredibly upset and I decided I needed to change my long some she'd think I'm more serious. After getting a pep talk about staying true to myself, I decided to stay myself and try to win her back. I just talked to the girl and she told me that she just didn't wanna be with me anymore." Magnus confused. Tears fell from Magnus eyes and put his head on Alec's Shoulder (in a completely friend only way).

Alec's look of anger melted away and he put a supportive hand on Magnus leg. Alec sighed and looked over to Magnus.

"How about this. I help you study and get good grades and become more serious. It's my job here as an intern to help the students here." Alec said to Magnus. Magnus gasped and took his head off of Alec's shoulder to look at him.

"You'd do that? Really!" Magnus shouted in joy. "Yay!"

"Well we need to get started as soon as possible. By that, I mean know. Let's go to your dorm and sort out your stuff." Alec said getting up and offering Magnus a hand. Magnus gladly took his hand and lead him to his dorm.

Magnus dorm was a complete mess. Books were everywhere along with makeup, glitter, and clothing. Alec took a look around and shook his head.

"We need to clean all this up and get you organized." Alec stated while walking into the dorm. He walked over to the desk and looked at its contents. Alec picked up a container of dry shampoo and held it up to Magnus.

"What is this?" Alec said looking curiously at container.

"It's for hair. It gets rid of oils in your hair." Magnus explained, taking the container from Alec and putting it back down on the desk.

"Why don't you just take a shower or something?" Alec asked innocently.

"It's for when you don't have time to take a shower." Magnus answered.

"Then just wear a hat or a beanie!" Alec suggested. Alec walked over to Magnus' kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. When Magnus saw the bag he panicked.

"Um. What's that for?" Magnus asked nervously. Alec gave the bag to Magnus and stepped back.

"We are cleaning up. Put everything you don't need in the bag." Alec stated. Magnus gasped.

"I need everything in here!" Magnus shouted his mouth had fallen open.

"No you don't" Alec said simply he picked up a hair clip and held it up to Magnus. Then he did the unthinkable… He threw the hair into the trash bag. Magnus gasped loudly like the most highest of law was broken. "Let's clean up your dorm and then we will get to work."

It took hours, but they finally cleaned the dorm of all the 'unneeded things' Magnus put his law books on the desk and they began to study.

When Alec was ready to leave and put he hand on the table door noob, Magnus stopped him.

"Wait. Alec, why did you come to Harvard? I came here for a girl, why are you here?" Magnus asked curiously. Alec turned around and looked back at Magnus. Magnus sat on his newly cleared couch and waved Alec over. Alec came over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok. My sister Isabelle,my brother max, I grew up in a dirty apartment in Manhattan with my mother after my father left her for his mistress. My mother was always working to get food and pay for the apartment so I basically raised my siblings. When Max was nine he got sick and had to be in the hospital for a long time. I had to get a job at the age of fifteen. I tried hard in school and got a scholarship to Harvard. I wanted to become a lawyer so I pay for a house on the water for my family and pay for Max's treatment because he's still sick. It's gotten better, but he's still sick because we can't afford the treatment to heal him all the way." Alec explained. Magnus felt tears well up in his eyes from Alec's story and know understood why he seemed angry that Magnus had come here for a girl. Alec got up and headed to the door.

"Goodbye Magnus. I'll be back tomorrow to help you study again." Alec said as he walked out the door.

Over the next few weeks Alec came over whenever he and Magnus we both free. When thanksgiving came around Magnus was packing to go home when Alec came in. Magnus turned around and gave Alec a hug.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked looking at Magnus bag.

"I'm going home, duh." Magnus said, zipping up his bag and placing in on his kitchen table.

"Well, I expect you'll pass midterm at the bottom percent of your class. If you're going for the bottom, great job!" Alec said sarcastically. Magnus whipped his head around.

"What?!" Magnus shouted. He and Alec worked so hard over the last few weeks.

"We have covered a lot but not everything you need for your midterm. There is still a little bit left." Alec explained. Magnus' face fell and began to unpack his bag and put his things back.

Sooner than later Christmas came around and Magnus and Alec were sitting around his kitchen table with a law book open.

"What are the possible penalties for robbery of a national bank?" Alec asked looking at the law book below him.

"Um, for robbing a bank, twenty years in prison plus fines. For threatening a life while robbing a bank is twenty-five years in prison. Then for robbing a bank and killing people is life imprisonment or death penalty." Magnus stated happily because he knew he was correct. Alec smiled and gave him a high five.

"You are ready for your midterms young padawan!" Alec said smiling. Magnus smiled as well and laughed.

"Does that mean you're a Jedi master?" Magnus asked once he calmed down. Before Alec got the chance to answer there was a knock on the door. Magnus got up to get the door and Alec followed him. When Magnus opened the door Camille was outside.

"Hey Magnus, have you seem Woosley?" She asked Magnus was speechless because Camille was outside his door.

"Ummm. No?" Magnus said, unsure of himself. Magnus laughed for no reason and twirled his hair.

"Um. Okay" Camille said as she left and walking away. Magnus closed the door, while still twirling his hair.

"Magnus, it's not really my business but could it be Camille in the way of your grades and you being serious. Your IQ falls like a waterfall when she comes in the room." Alec said

Then it hit Magnus like a brick to the face.

"You're so right! She is the one in my way. Once I remove Camille from the picture everything is so much easier." Magnus said finally shaking himself out of his daze. "Let's go do this Alec!"

Over the break they studied hard. Mrs. Seelie Queen was testing out people for her internship. The final test case for picking the first round of people happened two weeks later. Magnus was sitting at his desk while Alec was filling out papers for Queen in the back of the classroom.

"Say a man was accused of robbing a bank and killing two people. What is the penalties?" Queen asked the class. Nobody knew the answer, except Magnus knew. His hand shot up and Queen called on him.

"Life imprisonment or death penalty." Magnus answered. Queen gave him a smile for once. Then the bell rang and everyone packed up their things. Queen called out to Magnus for him to stay after everyone had left.

"Magnus do you have a rèsumè? I assume you might want a try at my internship." Queen asked. This shocked both Alec and Magnus. Magnus knew he had come far, but he had never expected this.

"Um yeah. Thank you for even considering me." Magnus said as he handed her his rèsumè. Magnus then left the classroom and Alec smiled.

Magnus had come so far from the man he used to be.


	9. So Much Better

**Yay! I made it to chapter nine! Expect a Cell Block Tango from Chicago parody at some point from me. My friend and I are working out the details put it should be done soon hopefully. Follow and Review. See you all next Tuesday.**

It happened the week after Magnus turned in his résumé. It was the end of the day and everyone was packing up their things and getting ready to go home or to their dorms on campus. Then it happened.

Woosley had pulled Camille to the center of the classroom and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to them, including Magnus. Woosley grabbed Camille's hands and said some heart warming speech about how much he loved her and all that jazz. Then he said the words that cracked Magnus' heart.

"Camille Belcourt, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Woosley said, with the ring box popped open. Camille covered her mouth with her hands, but it was oblivious she was smiling. This time when she was proposed to she didn't laugh, but cried tears of joy.

"Of course I will!" Camille said once she removed her hands from her mouth. Woosley smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone around them clapped and whistled at the engaged couple. Except for three people. Mrs. Seelie Queen was one, because she honestly just didn't care. Second was Alec, because he knew how much Camille meant to Magnus. Third was of course, Magnus himself. He felt as if a kind had been plunged into his heart and was being twisted at one hundred miles per hour.

Mrs. Seelie Queen walked over to the bulletin board and stuck a paper up there. The paper read internship. Alec walked over to the board to see who the new interns he would be helping. Alec gasped and ran over to Magnus. Magnus was just staring into space with tears in his eyes. Alec felt bad for being so happy when Magnus was crying, but it was for good reason.

"Magnus! Come look at this!" Alec shouted. He kept tapping Magnus' shoulder trying to get attention. After about three minutes Alec finally got his attention. Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and dragged him over to the board. He pointed his finger to a name on the list. Magnus' eyes were still blurring with tears. Magnus' wiped them away so he could see what Alec was pointing at. He was filled with shock as he read the list.

Camille Belcourt.

Sebastian Verlac.

Helen Blackthorn.

Magnus Bane.

Woosley Scott.

Magnus gasped when he saw his name on the list. He knew that Queen had noticed his progress, but he didn't think he had improved enough to even be considered for the internship. He looked over to Alec and saw that Alec was smiling and giving Magnus a shy thumbs up. Magnus returned his smile. Magnus took a deep breath and let it out. His day had gone from ok, to bad, to good. Alec opened his arms for a hug and Magnus happily accepted it. Magnus dropped his head onto Alec's shoulder. Alec put a hand on his back and rubbed it in circles. Then Alec whisper a word to him.

"Congratulations"

Magnus picked his hand up and Alec dropped his hand. Magnus backed out of the hug and wiped the rest of his tear away. Magnus smiled and walked over to Camille and Woosley. They looked surprised to Magnus so calm about the proposal.

"Congrats guys." Magnus said monotony.

"Um, thanks." Camille said awkwardly. She looked over to Woosley for some help but he was looking away and staring at the wall.

"I am also excited to be working with you for the internship." Magnus said with a small smile. Magnus then walked out of the classroom with Alec behind him. Camille was shocked and she ran over to the list to see if what he said was true. Sadly it was. Camille ran over to Woosley, who was still staring at the wall in a daze, she tugged on his hand and pulled him over to the list. She pointed to both Camille's name and Woolsey's name. Woolsey smiled and her and gave her a hug. Then she pointed to Magnus' name on the list and Woolsey frowned. He gave he a sympathetic look and grabbed her hand. Then he lead her out of the classroom and back to their dorms to celebrate their engagement with a party.

Alec followed close behind Magnus when Magnus stopped suddenly. Magnus turned around and gave Alec a big smile. Alec returned Magnus' smile and Magnus started to squeal and jump up and down.

" I did it! I got the internship with Queen." Magnus yelled excited. Alec gave him a high five. Magnus pulled out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hey mom! You'll never believe what just happened to me." Magnus said into his phone. Alec heard noises coming from the phone and assumed it was Magnus' mom guessing.

"No. I got an internship with my teacher. I get to work on an actual case and work with my teacher and hopefully win the case." Magnus explained. Magnus was smiling as his mom responded.

"Ok mom. Love you. See you as soon as a I can." Magnus said while hanging up the phone. Magnus slipped the phone bad into his pocket and gave Alec a hug. Magnus gasped and looked at Alec.

"What do I wear? What time do I get there?" Magnus asked urgently. Alec shrugged.

"I know nothing about fashion. Just wear a suit or something. And for time, ask Mrs. Seelie Queen." Alec said

"Well the paper said nine, so I'll be there at eight. I'll wear black and white and look professional. I'm so happy. I thought my life was over when Woosley proposed, but then this happened and I feel so much better. Thank you Alec for helping me be better. A better lawyer and a better person." Magnus said hugging Alec again. Alec blushed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. Magnus returned the gesture and wrapped his hands around Alec's waist. Alec smiled, he was so proud of Magnus and how far Magnus had come from where he began. Magnus let Alec go and grabbed his hand. Magnus tugged Alec back to Magnus' dorm and they threw a party.

Maybe this was the best day of Magnus' life.


	10. Whipped into Shape

**I'm sorry for not updating this in forever. I have just been super busy on the weekends and that's when I tend to write this. Elodie (guest) really helped me want to write with their wonderful review. I promise I do read them. Thank you to everyone who is still gonna read this even though I didn't update for a while. Now enjoy chapter ten of Legally Magnus.**

Magnus got the school and hour before Mrs. Seelie Queen said to, so he was the first one there. He sat in his car and talked to Alec on the phone, Alec actually had a day off since there was no work to do. Mrs. Seelie Queen never told her students the case or any information about it. All Magnus knew was that he and the other interns were being transported by bus to the local county jail. Mrs. Seelie Queen pulled up to the school exactly on time. The other interns came to the school one by one or in pairs. Of course Camille and Woosley came together, Magnus was still really upset about that but he hid that feeling away. They all went onto the bus, and Magnus sat by himself. He had hung up on Alec when Mrs. Seelie Queen had arrived, so he decided to recall Alec.

"Ok. So I'm on the bus." Magnus said awkwardly. He was looking through the window with his headphones on so no one would bother him.

"Well now you just wait until you get there." Alec said. He was laying in his bed relaxing on his day off. Their conversation continued on like this until Magnus arrived at the jail he quickly hung up on Alec so Mrs. Seelie Queen wouldn't murder him. When the bus stopped Mrs. Seelie Queen stood up and turned around. Since this was one of the fancy buses, a little Tv dropped from the ceiling in the front of the bus. Some people move up farther to be able to see the tv, Magnus was fine where he was.

"Ok interns. Let's go over what we are doing here." Stated Mrs. Seelie Queen. The driver handed her a remote. She pressed some buttons and the screen turned on. On tv there was a somewhat young girl, she looked to be about twenty. She had a jump rope in her hand and was in mid jump. "This is Tessa Gray. She is being accused of murdering her husband. She swears she was happily married to Axel Mortmain and that she would never kill him. She was accused by her brother who told the police he came up stairs from the laundry room and Tessa was covered in her husband's blood"

"What does Mrs. Gray do for a living?" Asked Camille.

"Great question Camille. She has a series of fitness videos. She uses jump ropes and whips to get herself and others to get into shape." Mrs. Seelie said as she clicked the play button on the remote. The video began to play.

"Hi! I'm Tessa Gray!" The woman said happily as she grabbed her jump rope from the floor. "Get ready to be whipped into shape. Everyone let's do this!"

"Ok!" Everyone around Tessa shouted excitedly. They all pumped their fists and grabbed their jump ropes.

"Okay. I'll give you instructions and you guys follow them. Okay?"' Tessa asked. The crowd around nodded their heads and readied themselves for Tessa's instructions.

"Circle. Circle. Under. Over. Through. Around." Tessa said strongly as she did the motions herself. Her group followed a second after she gave the command and were pretty much flawless. One girl was making some small mistakes throughout the routine.

"Come on Jessamine, you lazy bum, get to it!" Tessa yelled at the girl who had been falling a little bit behind and had been struggling a little with the difficult instructions. The girl easily caught up and smiled a little.

"I hate you Tessa. But I love you for it!" Jessamine shouted. The workout continued like before. Tessa would shout instructions and the crowd would follow as closely as possible. Tessa was just about to open her mouth again when Mrs. Seelie Queen hit pause on the remote.

"Hey! Why did you pause it?" Helen yelled from the farthest seat from the Tv. Mrs. Seelie Queen ignored her question and started to speak.

"This is where you kids help me. Tessa doesn't trust me and since you all are around her age, I believe that she with trust you all more." Mrs. Seelie said as she flipped the remote around in her nails that were black like her soul. "Normally a case like this would be no problem for me, but Tessa refuses to give an alibi and she has said some things in her videos that don't exactly help her cause."

Mrs. Seelie Queen clicked play on the remote again and Tessa and her crew began to move again. Tessa said a few more things about getting fit until everyone stopped jumping and the video took a turn for the worst.

"You also use the handle grip of the jump rope as a deadly weapon." Tessa said as she cracked the jump rope in her right hand like a dangerous whip. Everyone around her did the same and all the lights dimmed so their faces were barely visible. Then the video froze and everyone looked over to Mrs. Seelie Queen at the same time. Mrs. Seelie Queen smirked as the doors to the bus opened and she walked out of the bus. Everyone slowly followed, Helen being the last one off since she was rated the farthest away. Mrs. Seelie Queen lead them to the doors and they were greeted by the guards standing at the doors. She showed the men something and then they were let into the prison. They were lead into a room with a stage that was filled with people. Music started and the people on the stage started jumping rope, it became obvious that the person leading them was Tessa Gray. Tessa spotted them and jumped down from the stage and walked over to them.

"Mrs. Seelie Queen, what do you want?" Tessa asked in an annoyed tone. She had a faint New York accent, and had her hands on her hips. Mrs. Seelie Queen simply rolled her eyes and gestured to the students that stood behind her.

"I have enlisted the help of some of my students to help me with your case." Mrs. Seelie Queen said in a surprisingly polite way. Usually when someone sassed Mrs. Seelie Queen they were dead meat. Tessa raised an eyebrow and placed her rope on the floor.

"You enlisted a bunch of kids to help me, wow I must really be hopeless." Tessa said with a sigh. Mrs Seelie Queen was becoming annoyed and struggled to keep her calm. Mrs. Seelie Queen explained the scholarship to her and told her that these kids were the best of the best.

"I'll have you talk to each student one by one, ok?" Mrs. Seelie Queen explained, Tess just nodded and was lead to a chamber where investigations were held, the students and Mrs. Seelie Queen following quickly behind her and the guard that's was leading Tessa.

The students went in one by one, each one unsuccessful, until it was Magnus' turn. Magnus hesitantly entered the room and carefully took a seat. Tessa had her arms crossed on her chest and was leaving back in her chair.

"Ok. Let me introduce myself. I'm Magnus Bane, I'm 23 and from Beverly Hills, California." Magnus said smiling. He hoped to try and form a bond with Tessa and hopefully get an alibi. Tessa gasped and pushed so that her chair was t leaning back anymore.

"Magnus Bane?! I've heard about you! What are you doing in law school?" Tessa asked incredulously.

"Well I'm simply chasing love." Magnus said like it was not a big deal in the slightest.

"I feel like I can trust you for some reason. Can I trust you? You have to promise me not to tell anyone, not even Mrs. Seelie Queen." Tess a asked seriously. She looked Magnus straight in the eye and Magnus returned the look.

"Ok course. As a Delta Nu I never break my promises." Magnus said confidently. Tessa sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Truth is.." Tessa took a deep breath " I was out getting liposuction done." Tessa confessed.

Magnus gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. It was disappointing that she was artificial and that her whole body didn't come from the work out.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me. I will do all that I can and I promise that I won't tell anyone your secret." Magnus said as he got up and left the chamber. Magnus smiled and fist pumped the air. He walked over to the group of students and gave his new that he had gotten the alibi. Mrs. Seelie Queen quickly asked what it was but Magnus told her that he was sworn to secrecy. Mrs. Seelie Queen demanded that he told her, but Magnus explained the promise he had made and Mrs. Seelie Queen just sighed and let it go for the moment. Magnus got the bus back to the school and then drove home to celebrate. He immediately called Alec and told him that he got the alibi. Alec suggested that they celebrate and do something Magnus wished. Magnus of course choose shopping, and Alec only came along to make Magnus happy.

What they didn't know was that the shopping trip was going to change some things between them.


	11. Take it Like a Man

**Hi! Yes I'm know dead. This one is short but whatever. I estimate three more chapters. Bend and Snap. There, Right, There. And then the last three songs will be combined into one super long chapter. I wanna make a Hamilton AU, let me know if people will read it. Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Comment!**

Magnus dragged Alec by the arm into the giant clothing store that was full of suits and ties, like the store he had met Clary in. Alec gazed at everything like a kid in a candy store. Magnus let go of Alec's arm and walked farther into the store, Magnus turned and beckoned Alec to follow him. Alec jogged a little to catch up, but then simply followed Magnus around the huge store.

"This store is bigger than my apartment by a lot." Alec remarked, looking at the size of the store. Magnus chuckled and began to pull suits of the different racks.

"Isn't this place great?"Magnus inquired. Alec didn't answer, but continued to follow Magnus around the store. Alec saw many different things, like a nice briefcase he might want to save up for.

"Go look around. I'm going to try and find some suits for you." Magnus said as he wandered through the store. Alec nodded and looked around, he saw some crazy suits that he would never wear even to save his life. There was a strange smell in the air so Alec walked over to a saleswoman who worked in the store and was holding a perfume bottle.

"What's that smell?" Alec asked the woman. She smiled and sprayed some of the weird perfume on Alec.

"Love by Chanel." The saleswoman said, then turned around and walked away from him. The perfume began to Alec a headache but he wouldn't complain about it in front of Magnus. Speaking of Magnus, he appeared next to Alec with about three suits in his hands. Two of them fit into the nice category and the other fit into the not to save Alec's life category. Magnus took a deep breath in through his nose and smiled.

"Do you smell that?" Magnus said looking down at Alec. Alec then pointed to the saleswoman he talked to earlier.

"Love?" Alec responded, Magnus didn't look where he pointed, but responded anyway.

"Exactly!" Magnus yelled. Everyone in the store looked at him for a moment

and Alec saw a split second where Magnus seemed embarrassed, but that disappeared quickly. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and lead him to the changing room on back wall on the store. He handed Alec the suits and pushed him into the changing room. Magnus could hear Alec place the suits on the bar that was in there. He imagined Alec examining them.

"I like this one. This one is awful. This would get me beat up by other lawyers." Alec commented. Magnus quietly giggled and he heard Alec laugh as well. After a few minutes Alec came out in a simply black suit and pants, with a black tie on. In his right hand he held a leather brief case. Magnus gasped and placed his hands on his cheeks. Alec smiled which made Magnus smile. Magnus took a few steps closer to truly examine Alec look. After a few seconds Magnus concluded Alec looked perfect.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Magnus exclaimed as he continued to admire Alec's new look. Alec blushed and lowered his head. When he lowered his head he found the price tag and gasped.

"By the Angel, this is expensive. I can't let you buy this for me! It's way too much." Alec yelled. He had lifted his head back up to look Magnus in the eye. Magnus just laughed.

"Alec I'm rich, it's not a problem. If it makes you feel bad just think of it like a payment for all the tutoring you did and for how kind you've been to me." Magnus explains as he grabbed Alec's hand. He held it for a little bit and then let it go.

"Magnus, that's so sweet but I don't want payment. I did it out of the kindness of my heart." Alec said. Magnus laughed again and smiled.

"I know you don't want payment, but your getting it anyway. You helped me in more ways than you could ever know. This is the least I can do and look at you. You look incredible. The best part is knee it reflects what's already inside you. And that's something I would never ever want to change." Magnus said and it nearly brought Alec to tears.

Alec reluctantly let Magnus buy the suit for him and they walked out of the store together. Magnus and Alec parted ways and Magnus ran over to the store that Clary worked in.

He had so much to tell her.


	12. Bend and Snap

When Magnus bursted through the door, Clary was talking to the mail man. The man handed Clary her package then walked past Magnus and left the store. Clary had a huge smile on her face when Magnus made it to the counter and her face was slightly red.

"Who was that?" Magnus asked looking over across the counter to Clary. Clary sighed and looked at Magnus.

"That was Jace. He delivers Mail here everyday, except Sunday." Clary said dreamily. Magnus smiled at the name of the man Clary obviously had a crush on. Her face while talking to him was more than enough to tell.

"Aw! That's so cute! You two will be so cute together!" Magnus exclaimed, grabbing Clary's hand. Clary lowered her head, and her smile turned into a frown.

"Jace would never consider me for a relationship. Have you seen him? I'm pretty sure he has abs. A guy like that would never go for a simple clothing store worker like me." Clary said sadly. It broke Magnus' heart that Clary talked about herself that way. At that point Magnus made up his mind, he would get Jace and Clary to be together.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm sure you could get a guy like that! Have you looked in a mirror? You're adorable!" Clary blushed at Magnus' words.

"Thank you, Magnus." Clary said. She was still sad and Magnus had a plan that would change that frown to a smile.

"Ok clary! I'm going to teach you how to get any man you want!" Magnus said. He dragged Clary from behind the counter, so she was standing next to him.

"If the answer is boobs, than I am forever alone." Clary said as she looked down at her small chest. Magnus just laughed at this.

"Trust me, if it was boobs than I would be half out of luck." Magnus replied and Clary joined in on his laughter.

"Ok, then. What are we doing?" Clary asked, her frown was gone and was replaced with a smile. Step one of Magnus' plan was already complete.

"It's called the Bend and Snap!" Magnus said excitedly. The two other people in the store looked over to him, with a confused look in their eyes.

"Don't they do that in movies and things. This isn't a movie and it's not gonna work." Clary said as she boosted her onto the counter to sit on it. Magnus sighed. He knew this was gonna take a while.

"Come on Clary! Just try it out I promise it'll work!" Magnus pleaded. "Look! This is how you do it!"

Magnus did the bend and snap and the people who had been walking in front of the glass door stopped and stared. They then continued walking but had a weird look on their faces.

"See!" Magnus exclaimed. Clary still looked skeptical, but she jumped down from the counter.

"Fine. But when nothing happens, I'll say I told you so" Clary said. She kept her word and did the bend and snap. The next group of people walking passed the glass doors happened to be a group of young men. When clary popped back up, she saw that all of their jaws were dropped.

"I told you so!" Magnus said to Clary as the group of men walked in. They all surrounded Clary and began asking her questions. Clary's smile was wider than ever as she gained confidence. After the men left, Clary had a lot of papers in her hands.

"What are those Biscuit?" Magnus asked even though he already knew what they were. He also wanted to try out the nickname of 'biscuit'.

"All the guys gave me their phone numbers." Clary said smiling. She didn't comment of the nickname so Magnus assumed it was ok. Just then Jace walked in and walked over to Clary."

"Hey Clare-bear. I think I forgot my stylist in here." Jace said calmly as he smiled at her. Clary's red face returned and she looked nervously at Magnus. Magnus took a few steps back.

"Oh. Let me see if I have it." Clary said. Clary went back behind her counter and looked around for the stylist. Magnus snuck behind the counter with her then sat on the floor. After seeing that Clary didn't join him he grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the floor.

"What's the plan?" Clary whispered. She looked absolutely panicked. She was breathing fast, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

"Take a deep breath Biscuit. You got this. Here's what you're gonna do. You are going to go over there, bend and snap, then get his number, give him the stylist, then he will be on his way. Then you can call him and get yourself a boyfriend." Magnus whisper back quickly. Clary took a deep breath and found the stylist. She stood up and walked out from behind the counter. Then she did the bend and snap. When she came up she hit Jace square in nose. He gave a manly scream and fell onto the floor.

"By the Angel! Are you ok? I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Clary said as she dropped to floor and helped Jace stand again.

"I think you might of broken my nose!" Jace yelled. He didn't seem angry, just on the verge of panicking. Clary gasped and looked for Magnus, who was still behind the counter. When she found him she gave him a look saying 'what do I do?'. Magnus helplessly shrugged actually not knowing what to do.

"Let me take you to the hospital. It's the least I can do. I broke your nose for Angel's sake." Clary was obviously still panicking. Jace put the hand the was not holding his nose to stop the blood, on her back and started rubbing circles.

"Don't stress Clare-bear. I'll be okay. I also wouldn't mind your company at the hospital." Jace said calmly. Clary nodded and ran into the back. She told a coworker who was on break that she had to leave because of an emergency. She grabbed her keys and ran back to the front. She grabbed Jace's hand and led him to her car and they drove to the hospital.

Magnus smiled and felt like his job was complete. He left the store happily and walked back to his dorm where Alec was waiting for him.

"Hey Alec! What's up?" Magnus asked as he opened the door. He motioned for Alec to come inside but Alec shook his head.

"I can't stay, my sister is waiting for me at my apartment. I just wanted to let you know we have someone we have to question in court tomorrow. It's for Tessa's case. I'll test you the details later." Alec said. He then turned and left the apartment building.

Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.


	13. There! Right There!

**Hello! This is the second to last chapter! And the last chapter is already written. It will be posted when the story hits 15 reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclamier: I own nothing**

Alec met Magnus outside of Magnus's dorm room. They walked down the stairs and hopped into Alec's car. It was two hours before the case began, since Alec and Magnus needed to be there early. They drove in a comfortable silence until they reached the court. When they reached the courtroom, Mrs. Seelie Queen was already there and was talking to the judge.

"Mrs. Seelie Queen," Alec began, but Mrs. Seelie Queen cut him off. She looked at Magnus and ignored Alec.

"Magnus, I assume you know what's happening today but let me explain in further detail. A man he goes by the name of William Herondale will be on the stand today. He works as Ms. Gray's personal librarian. Mr. Herondale says he was in a relationship with Ms. Gray during her marriage. He claims Ms. Gray killed Axel to be with be him," Mrs. Seelie Queen explained.

Will had incredible blue eyes similar to Alec and almost the same Raven hair. Though his face and body was quite different. While Alec was really tall and lanky, Will was quite average everywhere.

Slowly everyone, including Tessa, showed up and the trial began. The beginning of the trial was very uneventful. Just a lot of Tessa denying that she was ever in a relationship with Will while she was married. Thankful after about an the judge called for break.

Magnus was having a conversation with Alec when he got a call on his phone from Clary.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this," Magnus said as he walked outside and picked up his phone. The first thing he heard was Clary squealing.

"It worked! You were right! After I Jace and I got to the hospital room and we got his nose checked out. It was broken by the way. Anyway, I offered to buy him lunch because I broke his nose. He said yes and we had lunch at Taki's. After I paid we went for a walk and he asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow! I'm so excited!" Clary yelled. Magnus smiled and laughed. He was so happy for her that he couldn't even put it into words.

Clary continued to babble about how cute Jace was and how he was so nice. Magnus began to play with the pen that was in his pocket. Magnus heard the court doors open and Will walked out. Magnus was distracted from Clary and the pen, when he suddenly dropped the pen. I suddenly thought popped into Magnus head and Magnus did the Bend and Snap.

Will's eyes quickly looked to him but he shook his head and looked away. Magnus scuttled closer to Will and did it again. Will had the same reaction as before. Magnus quickly said goodbye to Clary and ran back into the court.

"Guys! I think I may have just solved our problem!" Magnus exclaimed as he walked into the courtroom. Everyone's head's looked to him and waited.

"Will is gay!" Magnus said. Everyone looked skeptical even Alec.

"Magnus, are you sure?" Mrs. Seelie Queen said. She was about to continue but she was cut off by the judge.

"Court is back in session!" The judge yelled and everyone sat down. Will took his place next to the judge in the witness box. Everyone who was standing returned to their seats and waited for the judge to continue. Magnus took his seat with Alec on the left and Mrs. Seelie Queen on the right. Magnus leaned over to his left to consult Alec.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked. Alec stared at Will and furrowed his eyebrows. Alec shrugged and turned his attention back to the trial.

No progress had been made. Will just continued to say that there was an affair while Tessa consistently denied that it ever happened. After two hours passed everyone was beyond frustrated. Magnus poked Alec's shoulder to get his attention.

"I think he's gay!" Magnus whispered angrily. Alec sighed and looked away from Will.

"If you ask Mrs. Seelie Queen I don't think it would hurt to try," Alec said. Magnus smiled and turned to Mrs. Seelie Queen. She had obviously heard the conversation between Alec and Magnus, so she simply nodded her head and motioned for Magnus to stand. Magnus stood and Mrs. Seelie Queen followed.

"How do I approach this? Do I just ask if he's gay?" Magnus whispered to Mrs. Seelie Queen. Alec then stood up and tapped Magnus on the shoulder. Alec had a smile on his face and Magnus knew this had to be good.

"I have an idea!" Alec whispered/yelled to Magnus, he was facing towards Mrs. Seelie Queen and Magnus. He then walked in front of the seats into the center of the court.

"So, Mr. Herondale. I have a few questions for you. If you don't mind," Alec said politely. He spoke in his usual manner which was polite and sophisticated. Will sat up from his slouched position and nodded. Alec smiled.

"So this alleged affair with with Ms. Gray has been going on for?" Alec asked.

"Two years," Will answered.

"And your name again is?"

"William."

"And your boyfriend's name is?" Alec asked hopefully

"James… Boyfriend?! I thought you said best friend. I don't have a boyfriend. I am perfectly straight," Will said and the laughed nervously. Alec smiled and turned to Magnus. Magnus returned the smile and suddenly a voice erupted from the jury.

"Liar!" The voice said. The voice was coming from a man who looked to be about Will's song. He was a Chinese male with silver hair. His eyes were silver as well. He had his finger pointed at Will and a somewhat angry expression on his face. Will gasped and stood looking at the man.

"James?!" Will shouted.

"William, you are as straight as a rainbow. Stop try to say you had an affair with Tessa. It useless, let's just go home!" James shouted. Will looked down and as James made his way to the Center and Will meet him there. They shared a kiss and held hands. They then left the court together. Everyone was quite shocked at what had just happened.

"Well. Court dismissed." The judge said. Magnus smiled as Alec returned to his seat and gave Magnus a hug.

They returned to the school and just as Magnus was going to leave, Mrs. Seelie Queen grabbed his shoulder.

"Magnus, I need to talk to talk to you." Mrs. Seelie Queen said.

Little did Magnus know that this talk would change his life.


	14. Legally Magnus

**Hello guys! I know I didn't get 15 reviews like I hope but I felt like this story just needed to be finished. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around this long and made it to the end. I love you all as cheesy as it sounds. I hope you like the ending to the story I worked so hard on.**

 **I own nothing**

Mrs. Seelie Queen lead Magnus into a back room. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward until his lips touched hers. It was awful. Magnus tried to get away but her grip on him was quite strong. When she finally pushed away Magnus was breathless, but not in the good way. Magnus had tears in his eyes and he jerked back away from Mrs. Seelie Queen. Mrs. Seelie Queen had a stern look on her face when Magnus finally got the courage to look at her.

"You're fired." She said calmly then open the door to the back room and left. Magnus' mouth dropped open. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as he ran all the way back to his dorm room. Along the way he saw Alec sitting on the benches near where they had met. Alec must of heard Magnus because Alec's head shot up and looked at Magnus. When Alec saw how sad Magnus looked, he shoved all his stuff into his messenger bag and followed Magnus back to his dorm. Magnus opened his door quickly and then slammed it shut. He slid and sat up against the door, he tears continued to follow like a river and he began to sob.

Alec stopped at the door and tried to open it. Even though Alec considered himself strong, it was no use since all of Magnus' weight was up against the door. Alec put his back against the door and slid down, mirroring Magnus on the other side of the door between the two of them. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tilted his head back and opened his eyes to look up at the plain white ceiling. He returned his head to the regular position and finally tried to talk to Magnus.

"Magnus, please tell me what happened?" Alec pleaded. He could heard Magnus' sobs from the other side of the door. Each tear cracked a little bit of Alec's heart. Alec suddenly realized that what his feelings for Magnus were. Love. Alec loved Magnus with all of his heart, hearing him cry broke his heart like it did when they first met but the feeling was a million times more powerful. He could tell Magnus was trying to speak, but his tears and sobs were getting in the way.

"Mrs. Seelie Queen kissed me." Magnus said then paused. "Then she fired me." The tears started flowing like Niagara Falls and his sobbed grew so much louder. Admitting what happened made it so much worse. Magnus just want to go home so bad. Just laying in the sun with Ragnor and Catarina while Simon stood under an umbrella because of how easily he got sun burn. The happy memories flooded his head, but tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He remembered playing dress up with his friends and everyone teaming up against Simon and putting him in a dress. The memories of trying to get Raphael and Ragnor to go on a date together, only to find out that they had been in a relationship for about two months. All the memories made him happy and really home sick.

Suddenly Alec appeared in his memories. Alec's smile and his giggle and simply everything about him. All the times where Alec put up with Magnus' craziness and his fashion obsession. All the times Alec listened to Magnus cry about Camille.

Camille.

She was the reason he came here in the first place. All because Magnus was stuck in some sort of fantasy where he thought Camille would marry him. He thought back on why he liked her, and nothing came up. Sure she was pretty and all, but she wasn't perfect. She was nothing compared to Alec. Then it hit Magnus like a brick to the face. The reason he no longer like Camille was because he was in love with someone else. That person was Alec, Magnus knew it would never work though. Alec was too pure and good as cheesy as that sounds. Alec deserved someone who was perfect and Magnus was far from perfect.

"What?!" Alec screeched. Alec was absolutely pissed. He was not only angry that Mrs. Seelie Queen fired him, but also angry about the fact that she kissed him. Magnus' sobs finally began to quiet he heard Magnus stand up and lock the door. Alec tried to open the door even though he knew it was locked.

"Alec, I just want to let you know that I'm going home. I can't stay here. I will miss you so much." Magnus said. The tears started to flow again. It was so hard to say goodbye to the best person Magnus had ever known. Alec was sweet, hard working, and smart but Magnus knew that he needed to go home. Magnus knew he just needed to be surrounded by his friends who would welcome him home with open arms and a trip to the mall. Magnus knew Alec would be a faint memory one day, but not a sad one, a happy memory.

"Magnus please stay." Alec pleaded. There were now tears in Alec's eyes. Alec knew he had to say how he felt or else Magnus would never know how much Alec loved him.

"Thank you Alec. For everything you've done for me. You really didn't have to but you did anyway. You'll never how much I truly appreciate you. You really changed my life for the better. Promise me you'll call, when you're a super rich lawyer, I know already that I'll miss you dearly. I also want to meet your sister and mother, from what you've told me they seem like wonderful people." Magnus said. He leaned his head against the door, he could tell Alec was crying from the muffled sobs. "Please go."

Magnus heard Alec's footstep become quieter and quieter as he got further away. Magnus went into his room and started to pack his things up. Once everything important was in his suitcase Magnus walked down the steps and walked to the parking lot. He then jumped into his car and rode to the store Clary worked at.

Clary was talking to a man Magnus never thought he would see again. Woosley Scott. Clary spotted Magnus and motioned for him to come over to her. Magnus slowly made his way over to Clary's counter and next to Woosley. Woosley and Clary seemed to notice Magnus' suitcase at the same time and they both look incredibly alarmed. Clary and Woosley shared a glance before Clary spoke up.

"Um, Magnus. Where are you going?" Clary asked. Magnus lowered his head and looked to the floor. Magnus thought about how sweet it was that Clary and Woosley were concerned about where he was going.

"I'm going home. Permanently." Magnus said and kept his head down. Clary and Woosley both gasped. Clary came out from behind her counter and gave Magnus a hug. When she finally pulled away Woosley had a stern look on his face,

"Magnus don't go home. You are one of the best lawyers I've ever meet." Woosley confessed. Magnus was in a state of shock. He swore up and down that Woosley hated him with every fiber of his body. Woosley had been nothing but cruel and mean to Magnus and now he was calling Magnus a good lawyer. It must've been Opposite Day or something, at least that was what it felt like. Woosley noticed Magnus' shock and simply laughed.

"Yeah, I know, crazy right. But I'm being honest. You're smart and sophisticated in your own special way. You are the reason Tessa won against Will's claim. I could tell that the judge was going to give up soon and give Will the win. You're stubborn and that is one of the best traits in a lawyer. You fight like you love. You didn't give up on Camille no matter how many times she denied you." Woosley continued. This made Magnus lift his head and smile. The smile spread quickly and soon Woosley and Clary were grinning as well. Magnus suddenly got an idea and ran into the changing rooms in the right back corner of the store. He carried his suitcases with him. Woosley and Clary shared another glance, but this one of confusion.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked as she walked over to the stall Magnus was getting changed in. Woosley quickly followed her over there. They heard Magnus struggling to get his clothes off then the sound of a suitcase opening and closing. About five minutes later Magnus emerged from the changing room in different clothes than before. He came out in a sparkly rainbow suit and a royal blue tie.

"I changed my mind. I'm staying here! But I'm doing it my way. I'm not changing myself and wearing depressing and boring lawyer suits. I'm coming back my own style." Magnus exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. He quickly went back into the changing room to grab his suitcase. Then there was a ringing noise coming from Magnus' back pocket. Magnus realized that his phone was ringing and check the ID. Tessa. Magnus then answered his phone and tried to act professional.

"Hello this is Magnus Bane speaking." Magnus said calmly.

"Hi. Magnus i need your help. The final trial is today and it's against Nate. I need you to be here right now." Tessa yelled frantically. Magnus took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok. What court are you at?" Magnus asked. Tessa gave him the address and Magnus wrote it down then hung up. Magnus explained what was happening to Clary and Woosley then headed out. Magnus threw his suitcase in the back seat of his car and the drove as quickly as he could without breaking the law.

Magnus arrived at the court in record speed, but the case had already began. Magnus quickly slid in next to Tessa and got a quick recap from her of what had already happened. According to Tessa it seemed like she was losing.

"Leave this to me." Magnus said quietly. Magnus stood and moved to the center of the court.

"I have a few questions Mr. Nathaniel." Magnus stated and Nate simply nodded.

"According to your claim, you were down stairs washing a suit when you came up stairs to find Tessa covered in her husband's blood. Am I correct?" Magnus said while reading off the paper Tessa had given him when he walked in.

"That is correct. I am actually wearing the suit I washing that day." Nate stated. Bingo! Magnus rushed back to the stands and sat next to Tessa.

"I think I just won you this case Tessa." Magnus claimed quietly with a smile on his face. Magnus returned back to the center of the court.

"Mr. Nate may I ask what fabric you suit is made of?" Magnus asked as calmly as he could. Magnus was so excited.

"Velvet. Why do you ask?" Nate said suspiciously. Magnus' guess was correct. It was time to win this case.

"That's simply impossible Mr. Nate. That can't possibly be the suit you washed. Velvet can not be washed in a washing machine without being damaged. If you were not washing the suit where were you Mr. Nate!" Magnus pressed. Nate suddenly looked terrified and began to stutter.

"Fine! I killed him! I killed Mortmain!" Nate exclaimed. Everyone gasped and the people on Tessa's side began to cheer and clap. Tessa stood up and ran to give Magnus a huge hug. The slammed her gavel against the wood and everyone got quiet. Tessa and Magnus returned to their seats.

"Nate Gray has now been found guilty of homicide and will be taken into custody. Ms. Tessa you are free to go. Court dismissed" the judge announced and then slammed her gavel against the wood once more. Everyone on Tessa's side rejoiced again. Magnus then spotted Alec talking to some people that were sitting near him. Magnus said a quick goodbye to Tessa and headed over to speak with Alec.

8 years later

The graduation music began to play as Magnus and his fellow law students walked toward the altar in the auditorium. All of them were finally graduating from Harvard law school. Magnus could spot his parents in friends in the crowd. He also spotted his favorite face in the crowd. Alexander. Magnus and Alec had been dating for about seven years. After the case with Tessa Magnus told Alec how he felt and Alec did the same. The past seven years had been the happiest of Magnus' whole entire life. Now Magnus was being deemed valedictorian for his graduating class.

Clary and Jace finally got together and got married. They were both living in Idris and had two kids named Michael and Jocelyn. They were both incredibly happy.

Simon and Alec's sister, Isabelle were now in a relationship as well. They had met when Alec and Magnus had hosted a get together for Alec's family and Magnus's friends and family. It was a blessing that everyone got along wonderfully. Alec and Jace had even become really good friends over the years.

Camille had dropped out of Harvard and got a job as a model. Woosley and Magnus had remained friends and had helped each other with studying if Laec was unavailable to help Magnus.

Alec had been the lawyer that handled the divorce of Mrs. Seelie Queen and her husband. It wasn't a pretty one but Alec managed to win the case.

Magnus thought about all these things on his way up to the podium where he would give his speech. Magnus knew exactly what he wanted to say.

" Hello! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Magnus Bane. My time here at Harvard has not been easy and not always fun, but I would trade my time here for anything in the world. I met some of the best people I could ever ask for, including my hot and amazing boyfriend. Speaking of him, Alec come up here!" Magnus shouted into the microphone. Magnus nervous reached into his pocket as Alec made his way up the steps and over to Magnus.

"Alec, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the sun to my sky as cheesy as that sounds. I love you with my entire heart and there hasn't been a time in these past seven years that I haven't. So, Alexander Lightwood, will you make me, Magnus Bane, the happiest man on earth and Marry me?" Magnus asked hopefully as he got done on one knee. Alec had happy tears in his eyes as he answered.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Alec exclaimed as Magnus put the engagement ring on his loves finger. All of Alec's family and Magnus' friends and family ran up to the podium and gave Magnus and Alec hugs and congratulations.

"And that concludes my speech. Good luck everyone!" Magnus exclaimed everyone threw their caps up into the air.

Magnus and Alec wouldn't change their lives for the world.

End.

 **quick little end note, I won't be posting anything except for maybe oneshots for a while because I'm trying something new and a hint is it's gonna be another Malec musical.**


End file.
